


Too Shy to Say

by covacola



Series: PSRT Songfics [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covacola/pseuds/covacola
Summary: another short songfic drabble this time for Too Shy to Say by Stevie Wonder
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Series: PSRT Songfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146671
Kudos: 6





	Too Shy to Say

_ You make me smile _

_ You make me sing _

_ You make me feel good, everything _

_ You bring me up _

_ When I've been down _

_ This only happens when you're around _

Lonely. That's what he'd been. Isolated, singled out, set apart. That and all the other lonely words described him. He tried to pull away from his destiny, tried to run away and hide with the monsters under his bed. Monsters he could deal with, probably. Tangible, physical, visible, external things to fight. 

But weren't the stares and whispers, the expectations and restrictions, also something he could see and feel and touch too? 

But it didn't matter so much back then, that Ignis was  _ assigned _ to be his friend, that Gladio was  _ sworn  _ to be at his side, that Prompto was  _ guided _ even if by chance into his life. It didn't matter so much because they didn't have the same forced feeling everyone else did. Maybe that was why...

_ And I can't go on this way... _

_ With it stronger every day... _

_ But being too shy to say _

_ That I really love you... _

He couldn't blame himself. Wouldn't blame himself for these feelings. It was only natural, right? To... Develop these kinds of feelings for the ones who'd freed him from that lonely cage, like he was some sideshow freak on display, rusty plaque labelling him King while onlookers stared and gawked. He wasn't freed, per se, but as much as he couldn't help what he was born, he wouldn't blame himself for falling for the people who treated him more human than anyone else. 

Not just like a person, but so human as to be touched, to be intimate, to be allowed to grow and have feelings and to be a  _ real _ and  _ deeply true _ person. 

But the bars were still there. The rules and restrictions, the scrutinizing gazes. And most of all the true  _ humanity _ of his own person. The most human of emotions, the fear of rejection, of losing those few who kept him from isolation. And, more than anything, the fleeting courage to speak such intimate truths. 

_ I wanna fly _

_ Away with you _

_ Until there's nothing more for us to do _

_ I wanna be _

_ More than a friend _

_ Until the end of an endless end _

Of course he daydreamed of freedom. Would he take it? Of course not. But it didn't seem like such a sin to imagine wistfully what it'd be like if they  _ could _ be free. Free from these burdens, from this crown, from the stares and gawking. Freed from the anxious fear of the complications such feelings might cause. 

_ And I can't go on this way... _

_ With it stronger every day... _

_ But being too shy to say _

_ That I really love you... _

Round and round with no one to talk to about this. Everything,  _ everything _ else he could confide in them. Everything but this...  _ this... _

_ And I can't go on this way... _

_ Feelin' it stronger every day... _

_ But being too shy to say _

_ That I really love you _

_...feeling.  _ Until, one day it may be too much to hold back. Until, one day, things just boiled over. 

His mouth opening, the words tumbling out. 

_ "I-- I love you." _


End file.
